


What Big Eyes You Have

by Always_Dreaming



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Press Conference, Snapchat, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming
Summary: Lewis Hamilton plays on Snapchat during a press conference and gets a surprising result.





	

Lewis Hamilton sat by the window of his luxury hotel room at Suzuka in a deep sulk. Whatever he’d said to the media, he was secretly sure there was a conspiracy to stop him winning the 2016 title.

He flicked through the hundreds of photos on his phone—there were so many it was hard to find his favourites. As he was searching for those, he found the Snapchat ones he’d taken at that boring press conference. A reluctant smile curled his lips. _Thank god for Snapchat, it saved my sanity that day._

The pictures of Carlos Sainz were the clearest of those. _It’s lucky the media didn’t see all the different ears I put on him—at least five different types to see what looked best. The ones with Bambi ears and eyes win though because they’re small and round rather than tall and pointed like bunnies. Bambi ears suit him. And the huge dark eyes. He looks even cuter with the little ears and big eyes than he normally does…_

Lewis looked out of the window again at the darkening panorama over the city, then back at his phone. He kept flicking back to the pictures of Carlos—rolling his eyes, fluttering his eyelashes. _Damn. He looks too pretty. What is wrong with me tonight?_

He turned his thoughts to the conspiracy theory. _Mercedes definitely wants Nico to win this year. A German team wants a German driver to win._

_No. That’s racist, I can’t think that. But I will believe there is money involved. There always is. Whatever I do for Mercedes—win titles and get good publicity—it’s never enough for them._

He sighed and looked at his phone again. Bambi-Carlos looked amazing. Especially when he rolled his big eyes like that, all innocent and inviting.

Lewis sat up. _I know! When we have our Halloween party, maybe Carlos could dress up as the Bambi creature. Maybe there’s a fancy dress place somewhere we can get a similar costume. Where will we be racing at Halloween? Er…Mexico. Great! They always give fantastic parties._

He swung back on his chair, smiling.

_Yes. Carlos can dress up as a cute animal and I’ll dress up as a…what?_

Another thought occurred to him though. _With Carlos looking cute like that, what might happen? He’ll go to the party and be preyed on by some drunken driver. Someone like Fernando or Jenson. Fernando liked the snapchat pictures when I showed them to him in the press conference, and Jenson’s always up for anything, so..._

 _I can’t allow that. If I saw Carlos being accosted by one of those, I’d go over and—_ He laughed. _Go over and what? Rescue the damsel in distress?_

There was a scuffling sound outside his hotel room door and he jumped out of his chair. _Who the hell could be outside at this time? Journalists trying to get more quotes out of me? Toto coming to tell me off for the fifty seventh time?_

He strolled over and squinted out of the spyhole. Then nearly jumped out of his skin as a large, dark eye peered back.

Opening the door cautiously, Lewis raised his eyebrows—there was a real life Snapchat creature standing outside. It had Bambi ears and large eyes—somehow Carlos had acquired ears that actually moved, and got someone to make up his eyes so they looked huge, like dark, fathomless pools with long lashes sweeping his cheeks.

Lewis gulped, then shut his open mouth, while his visitor smiled coyly.

“You seemed to like the Snapchat pictures you made of me,” he said, with a determined tone to his voice. His Spanish accent made English words sound so sexy.

Lewis could only nod like a fool.

“It’s okay. I brought a costume for you too.” He took a duffle bag off his shoulder, held it out and the Mercedes driver peered inside to see a bundle of dark grey fur and a set of fangs.

“What big teeth you have,” said Carlos, pointing to the wolf costume.

“All the better to eat you with, my dear.” Lewis grinned and pulled the young Spaniard through his door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How cute did Carlos Sainz Jr look disguised as an animal...!
> 
> Yes I did change it from giraffe to Bambi as it finally dawned on me (I'm a bit slow, haha)


End file.
